Guardian Star
by Flaming gold
Summary: it is the 20th century UK, Jack The Ripper copycat is targeting women from the Feminist Movement called: Bulletproof Army, fearing for her members' safety, the leader of the mov. sought help and ptotection from the top 6 skilled governmental spies naming them Bulletproof Guardians. This the Story between one of them: actor Kim Seok Jin & an aspiring actress called Kang Sarah
1. Prologue

Prologue:

1965, London, United Kingdom.

"Jack The Ripper is Back!"

During an era where The Feminist Movement had struggled to extend the rights of voting and equal pay to women, an era in which debates about their right to abort had risen to the surface.

In a time where The Pill was introduced to the world and women began to decide if they wanted to choose a career life, motherhood, or both.

In the midst of all of these dynamic changes in the lives of women; A serial killer was on the loose, threatening their lives by copying the horrifying deeds of the country's most famous serial killer.

When the letter "I am back" reached the police department, they didn't know the meaning behind it and ruled it as a prank letter and a hoax.

Until the first victim got discovered. Killed in the same manner as Jack The Ripper's victims. Now the police department had no doubt about the meaning, an age of terror was suddenly upon them.

After three victims and three weeks of being unable to find and arrest the culprit, Scotland Yard sent for Famous Private Investigator Park JiMin in order for him to help them solve the case.

JiMin discovered that all of the victims were members of the Feminist Movement called Bulletproof Army recently gaining attention from the media.

Knowing this fact and fearing for her members' safety, this movement's leader sought help and protection from the top six skilled government spies. Naming them: The Bulletproof Guardians.


	2. ch1

Inspector John Wilson frowned as he drew closer to the crime scene and saw the amount of reporters that had already gathered around and was currently taking pictures of it.

Vultures! The whole lot of them! And what were the officers guarding the scene doing?!

"What are you lot doing here?!" He shouted at them, slamming his car door shut. " Anyone present here without a clearance and a badge will be treated since now like a suspect!" He stomped his way over to them when they began to run away, but not before taking a few pictures of him.

"I see your love for the media is still the same huh Inspector?" John heard a familiar voice asking him, and he couldn't believe who he saw standing over the victim's body, inspecting it and its surrounding for clues.

"What the hell are you doing here JiMin?! You aren't supposed to be doing this right now!"

"The Yard sent after me. They think that a person more involved in this case would be much more invested in it." His tone turned ice cold. " and they were right. I will catch this copycat bastard. I swear it on my name."

"Jimmy, son.." John didn't know what to say to the guy. "I am really sorry for your loss. However, I can't let you do this. What you need is a vacation in order to mourn your fiancée! Not this!"

"That is not what this says." And JiMin handed him an envelope. One which was stamped with a certain symbol that he knew they wouldn't dare to object.

After reading it, he sighed dejectedly and steeled himself for the incoming investigation.

He looked over at the victim's body and could feel his stomach churn from the cruelty of the murder.

As it was the case with the other murders, the victim was stabbed right below her stomach, with a tape over her mouth and a letter in her hands.

"Where are the officers stationed here?" John asked as he took several pictures of the crime scene.

JiMin waited until the Inspector took the pictures of the scene to answer him. "They were annoying me so I sent the three of them on a mission. They should be back anytime now."

"Now look here young man! You can't just do that! Thanks to that the media managed to take pictures of the body and..."

"They were going to take them either way no matter what. You and I both know it." JiMim answeres tiredly.

The old inspector studied him sadly. JiMin had dark circles under his eyes, a subtle beard and and expression of a desperate man.

He was sad at the change that took over him. The young private investigator was one of the few people that John truly respected in his career. He had build a name for himself over the previous four years and was quite smart in solving the cases asked of him.

The last year he was even happily engaged to one of London's most beautiful noble descendant Claire Smith. No one saw them and wasn't envious of the way he smiled as he fawned over her. All could see that the two were very much madly in love with each other.

That is before she became the first murder victim of 'Jack The Ripper Copycat'.

John sighed. He lost his will to fight the guy.

"What kind of mission?"

"Gathering evidence amd information from the surrounding building. Namely that appartment where there is a huge scratch on the window." He pointed at the mentioned window and John frowned. Failing to see the aim behind such a task but since it looked ever the scene they must have seen something. "The last one I sent him to take pictures of the roofs."

"The roofs?!" He exclaimed "you think the criminal is transporting between the roofs of buildings?!"

"It's a possibility. Or he could be disguising himself as street patrol officer, or someone she personally knew. Women don't trust strangers on the streets so easily. And there doesn't appear to be any sign of a fight in this woman." He said distractedly as he studied her. "I have seen pictures of the... previous victims..." he paused for a bit before continuing. "There is something different in this one. Yet I can't seem to know what it is!" His tone grew frustrated at the end.

Before John could say anything the officers came back. "Sir the apartment's owner. They weren't answering!... I tried several times..." he said hurriedly and breathlessly. "Until I noticed this in front of the door!" He handed them a letter that brought alarm to their eyes.

"And the owner?" Jimin asked with a strained voice as he took the envelope with shaking hands.

"It is another victim sir." The officer said sadly. Flinching as the private investigator punched the wall next to him.

On the envelope. Written in red ink. "Jack The Ripper" they opened it and read the culprit's letter.

"Welcome. Good to know you're back! The purge has just begun. I have already decided on my next victim. Try and catch me."

Who was the guy talking to?! Purge?! Was he an occult follower or something?! John thought and turned to ask JiMin what he thought.

The expression he saw drew fear into his heart. The amount of hate and determination in his eyes was astounding.

Maybe this guy would be the one to arrest this crazy criminal.

Agent Perses, hidden leader and one of the 6 top secret skilled governmental spy agents, looked at the file in his hands from underneath his mask, he then looked at the lady also wearing a mask in front of him.

He didn't know why she was asking this mission, nor how she had come to know about them.

"So you say we must help you protect these 6 persons? Why do you think they are in danger?" He asked her.

"You of course know of the recent crimes comitted in London?"

He nodded curtly.

"There is something common between these crimes." She began, and he waited for her to elaborate. "All of the victims are... you can say... friends in a group club that I have. And I think my other friends may become targets as well. These files will tell you all about the reason why and mentions some helpful facts about them. I heard that you're the ones to go to with these kinds of requests. And I am willing to pay you handsomely yet under one condition."

She looked him in the eyes and said "My friends must not know that you are protecting them. For they can be a bit... stubborn sometimes."

The agent looked over the files calmly as she sat in front of him waiting for his answer.

The mission may prove to be difficult but the pay in appropriate enough for that and from the files he had drawn a conclusion as to who this lady may be and she must know that. Yet she doesn't know him and that was the important part, because she will need protection too.

"I accept the mission. Please contact me by this method and send the payment to here." He showed her a paper "After you memorize both info now please sign this paper and the contract will be done"

After she did what she was asked he said.

"We are now you guardians and will act as such. Glad to do business with you."

"I don't want to act in these kinds of plays anymore!" Actor Kim Seok Jin grumbled to the theatre's director Edward Wise. Drawing the attention of Sarah and several other backstage employees as she cleaned the floor, making them want to listen to rest of the conversation.

Seok Jin had become the country's most sought out actor three years ago, managing to have the acting industry rise and prosper by his charismatic acting.

He knew what plays and films to take part of. He also seemed to have an innate ability to distinguish Award Winning scripts from ordinary, run-of-the-mill stories. That was the reason why this kind of behavior wad easily forgiven.

Not to mention that his handsomness had drawn the attention of several sponsors and audiences from all around the world.

"What kinds of plays? They were all quite successful and interresting."

"Interesting? You call every character being stereotypically the same interesting? Especially the female lead role! It is horrifying that in this age where women are growing stronger that their roles had remained the same! Either they are stupidly dependant or they die!"

"Jin. We can't suddenly change the public's opinion. You would have to wait on that matter. If we publish the story any other way, they will shut us down."

"Who am I?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Who am I?! I am worldwide handsome actor Kim Seok Jin and the owner of this theater! I will not act until an appropriate script is presented to me! No matter who the writer was!" He then directed his speech to everyone around standing around him. "and I am telling all of you this now. I will be holding a competition for scriptwriting a week from today and anyone with an interesting script will be awarded nicely and may even get a role in the play if he or she wanted. Provided that they audition for it first."

His declaration gave birth to several happy murmurs and Sarah couldn't help but ask him defiantly and in a loud voice "Even if it was the lead role?"

He grinned at her "If female of course they could if they won in the audition. As for males... well of course yes. But they have to be perfect enough to beat me." He said confidently before exiting the room followed by one troubled director.

"Have you gone mad young girl?! You are a cleaning staff! You can't go around talking like that to the owner!!"

"He said everyone can participate." The woman continued her ranting but Sarah couldn't hear her anymore.

She was ecstatic! The opportunity she had always waited for had finally presented itself for her! And she we would be stupid if she did nothing in order to achieve her dream.

Six days later. Actor Kim Seok Jin sat as agent Codenamed Adonis at a round table in the room where all of the spy agents' meatings were held and looked at the file put in front of him, as each his comrades looked at theirs.

Their leader agent Apollo said to the 5 agents in front of him "this is our next mission. Each of you will be in charge of secretly protecting the person in the file in front of you, I chose each file according to your persona and your ability to be next to them without raising suspicions. Your protegee must not know she is protected or we won't get our pay. Do you understand?"

He waited for their nods before continuing. "Read the informations and the mission required of you then you will be on your way. All methods of contacts between the agents will be done the usual way. I trust you will bring the proper outcome."

Agent Adonis looked opened his file and was read the personal information concerning his protegee and couldn't help but be surprised at the coincidence. He didn't think that he would see this confident and rebelling face again so soon. And as impossible as that may sound, he had the perfect reason that would allow him to stay next to her, he thought as he quickly got up and headed out of the room.

So that girl's name was Kang Sarah.

He knew that he wouldn't wait much before meeting her again. Considering that the scriptwriting competition was tomorrow and he just knew that her admition will be the most interesting one.


End file.
